Sephiroth Valentine Potter
by Saikai
Summary: Sephiroth was reincarnated as Harry Potter. He has known this from a young age. Watch as he changes the world using his knowledge. Smart!Harry, Reincarnation!harry and others


Eight year old Harry Potter smiled as he walked around London on his own. His aunt and uncle had gone into London for the day as a birthday treat for Dudley and he had been forced to go with them as there were no babysitters around on the day and they couldn't not go as they had promised Dudley that they would be going.

Looking around him he noticed people ignoring one of the shops. He had been stood in the same spot watching the shop for about 5 minutes and everyone who had gone past had ignored the shop which was unusual as it was on a fairly bust street. He walked over to it and slipped in not expecting to see people in robes. He looked in amazement at them. Who wore robes now anyway? They went out of fashion nearly 150 years ago. He walked over to the barman and managed to get his attention.

"Sir where am I? Why are people wearing robes?"

"Hello young man. I am Tom the barkeep and you are currently in The Leaky Cauldron which serves as the entrance for Diagon Alley. The people in here are all magical. You have to be magical to even notice this place. What is your name?"

Harry smiled before giving a name that he had in his memory

"Sephiroth Valentine. Could I go into the valley and explore. My aunt and Uncle only said I had to be at the car before 7pm so I could see what is there and maybe get a few books about this magic stuff. Where do you learn about it?"

"I will open up the alley for you and you will get a letter when you turn 11 which will invite you to one of the magic schools. The best one in Britain is Hogwarts."

He led Harry to the back door of the pub and opened up the alley.

"You may want to go to the bank before you do anything. It's the large white building at the end of the alley. If you are not with your parents you may wish to do an inheritance test to see if you have any money here. You can get some interesting results there."

Tom smiled down at the young boy as he said this. He had noticed the lighting scar on the boy's forehead as he walked in which is why he told him about the last part, this silver hair had also been unusual but that may have been due to what had happened. Hopefully he would get answers. The poor boy looked to be in bad shape and hopefully he would be able to do something about it is he got a test done. He watched as the boy walked into the alley and vanished into the crowds before turning back into the pub and continuing to serve the customers, not realising that he had just destroyed part of Albus Dumbledore's plans for the boy.

Harry walked down the alley silently pickpocketing some of the richer looking people in case he had to pay for the test the Tom had recommended he took. He smirked. He should have been a Turk in his past life not a SOLDIER. Walking into the bank he walked up to the nearest free teller.

"Hello Mister. I was wondering if I could get an inheritance test done as it is my first time in the magical world and Tom the Barkeep recommended I did so."

Sharptooth looked up at the human who looked and talked to him respectfully which was unusual for anyone even those entering for the first time.

"Very well." He stood up and motioned for the boy to follow him. They walked into a large room.

"We do all matters with inheritance in this room as we can use rituals to unblock a person's potential in it if the person requests so when the test is done. Come here and put 5 drops on blood on this parchment. It will then show your family tree from both sides for the past 1000 years." Harry smiled and took hold of the dagger offered and drew it across his hand allowing several drops to leave before it healed itself faster than it should have done.

_Harry James Potter (Sephiroth Valentine)_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter & Lillian Marie Potter (Vincent Valentine & Lucrecia Crescent)_

_Heir to Potter_

_Heir to Black_

_Heir apparent to Slytherin_

_Heir to Gryffindor_

_Heir to Ravenclaw_

_Heir to Hufflepuff_

_Heir to Evans_

_Heir to Shinra_

_Total Monetary Wealth 300,000,000,000 galleons 20 sickles 3 knuts_

_Property_

_Atlantis_

_Potter Manor_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Gryfindor Manor_

_No 4 Privet drive_

_No 5 Magnolia Crescent_

_Atlantis-formally Midgar (under fidelus charm attached to Lordship ring)_

_Potter Villa S. Italy_

_Potter Villa and Vineyard S. France_

_13 Granger Road_

_Godrics Hollow_

_Investments_

_50% The Quibbler_

_79% Daily Prophet_

_43% Quality Quiddich Supplies_

_29% Zonkos Joke Shop_

_45% Flourish and Blotts_

_90% Lily Industries_

_20% Madam Malkins_

_25% Twilfit and Tattings_

_79% Grunnings Drill Manufacturers_

_Talents_

_Mako 90% blocked_

_Metamorph 99% blocked_

_Beastspeak 99% blocked_

_Jenova Cells 100% blocked_

_Photographic Memory 75% blocked_

_Elemental 100% blocked_

_Natural Occulmens 99% blocked_

_Technomage 100% blocked_

"Well Mr Potter is there anything else you want help with?"

"I would like all of those blocks to be removed please. They are of no use to me and I will be able to fight more with them gone"

The goblin gestured him to the centre of the room where he undid many blocks on Harry and also removed a Horcrux from his scar which healed not to long later.

As soon as that was done Harry was given a Gringotts card and wallet which would work in both magical and mundane areas along with the Shinra ring and portkey to all the rest of his non British properties.

After thanking the goblin Harry left into the alley where he spent most of the day buying everything he would every need to survive in the magical world including a copy of every book in all 3 bookshop as long as he hadn't already bought the book from a previous store. He bought a bag with an expansion and weightless charm on it to put everything in that he bought in both worlds. He also had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before heading back into the mundane world. In the mundane world he used it metamorph ability to make himself look like an adult version of him where he again bought a copy of every book he could possibly buy and every textbook so he would be able to study

Over the next three years Harry, carefully rebuilt Midgar but made the under-plate sectors just as nice as the above plate ones using a mixture of magic and technology. He had also 'created' Shinra corp which produced technology and virtual reality games which were popular. Everything related to it was under the name Sephiroth though not harry.

He smiled sitting in what had been the office of Rufus Shinra when one of his new SOLDIERs ran in.

"Boss. Your Hogwarts letter has arrived. Commander Fenrir has it and is waiting to escort you to the nearest magical alley to get you your uniform and wand."

Harry nodded at the man and followed the man out. Arriving at the Alley in Japan as it was the closest one to Midgar he quickly bought the books he would need for the school year, it would be suspicious if Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts with books that were not new. He also bought the rest of his supplies apart from his wand. Vincent wanted to be there when he went to get it made. Japan was different from most countries in that you could only buy a custom wand and when you were 16 you had to go back and get it remade for you as when your magical maturity came then you may need a new wand. A couple of hours later Vincent returned from his mission and took him out to get the wand. It took nearly 2 hours but he eventually got an ebony and holly wood wand with unicorn and phoenix blood (willingly given) and ground basilisk scale cores. It also had a pure black diamond in the tip. The wand was perfectly balanced and would work for all but the darkest and lightest magic's. If he wanted to use them then he would have to get two separate wands once he turned 16.

The next few years went well. He was sorted into ravenclaw to the surprise of many and proved that it was the place for him when he was constantly top of the year in all the rankings. It wasn't until he was 15 that he saw the first signs of anyone else having been reincarnated.


End file.
